Zaluss The Demolisher
for old version please visit here Zaluss the Demolisher Zaluss the Demolisher is the first guild boss introduced to Tower Keepers. There are 75 stages to entirely defeating Zaluss--each stage growing increasingly difficult to complete due to the growing health in each stage--with a sizeable reward in each stage, with the rewards becoming more fruitful as each stage passes. Whenever a member from each guild fights Zaluss the Destroyer, they are individually awarded the following: 1 random potion, 2 random pieces of equipment or a monster/machine, gold, guild marks, skill points or artisan points. Stats Zaluss starts with a good amount of resistance to all elements until stage 6, where it transforms into an undead dragon. From then on, his shadow, poison and stun resistance are extremely high, rendering shadow dealing heroes like Warlock useless against Zaluss. Zaluss grows in the amount of health he has on every stage until stage 10, after that having the same amount of health from stage 10 onwards. There are 40 higher-level stages that give no reward. Skill Zaluss has active and passive skills that get more potent with each progressing stage. Higher stages start to unlock more of Zaluss's skills. Active skills Stage 1 - 5 *Claw Swipe: Deal xxx - xxx damage to a row *Deathly Crunch : Deal xxx - xxx damage *Suffering Breath: Drains all soul energy, and inflicts xx true damage for each point drained to all enemies *Brood of Zaluss: Summon up to 3 dragon minions level xx *Incinerating Breath: Deal xxx - xxx fire damage to all enemies *Break free: remove all negative effects from the caster *Purge: remove all buffs from all enemies Stage 6+ *Eat your soul: deal xxx - xxx shadow damage and lower defense by xxx briefly *Cage of bones: deal xxx - xxx damage and stuns target briefly *Endless pain: deal xxx - xxx poison damage 15 times *Disintegrating breath: deal xxx - xxx stun damage *Wave of Death: deal xxx - xxx shadow damage to all enemies *Break free: remove all negative effects from the caster *Purge: remove all buffs from all enemies Passive skills (All stage) *Deadly: Increase Crit chance by x% *Excruciating Aura: All healing effects are reduced by x% Rewards & Open Portal All guild members can collect rewards after a certain Zaluss stage is defeated. Once each Zaluss stage is finished members need to contribute a certain amount of gold to unlock the next stage. Leaderboard Player Leaderboard Top players in the guild who deal the most damage to the boss will receive the following rewards at the end of the event. Guild Leaderboard The guilds that do the most damage overall to Zaluss during the event will receive the following for all current participating members of that specific guild. Guild Planning Completing the full campaign stage 75 requires killing 1.35B cumulative total Zaluss health, at 27M health per member (divided equally among 50 guild members.) Strategy for Level 55 Players General Information The Zaluss fight is finnicky. VERY finnicky. To this day only one general strategy exists that works and deals any major amount of damage to stages 6+ within the 300 seconds allotted, and the 4 heroes involved-- Knight, Thief, Warmaster, and Witch--must have 7 stars and level 10 skills. Additionally, maintaining the stunlock on Zaluss requires perfect synchronization of skill order, skill cooldowns, initiative, etc. Maintaining this perfect sync requires exact equipment and skill choices, and ANY deviation will typically destroy the entire run. Thus it is important that whichever strategy you choose, you follow it exactly--hero order, gear and skills, everything. In fact, most dragon strategies require that you have 3 potions equipped at any time, and failure to do so can negatively impact a run (no, seriously!) Due to a quirk in the game's animation, it is best that you play the attack at slow speed. You will get more moves this way, leading to higher overall damage. In summary: Get your star levels up to 7, follow the strategies exactly, and play on slow speed. All gear and skills that are mandatory are bolded. Classic Team (by Beatific): Witch Warmaster Knight Thief *Knight can survive just fine without The Fortress (players will typically choose Strength of Legend or Dreadplate instead), but critical hits may require potions to be given to the Knight. Similarly, Praetor's Righteousness is the most preferred weapon, but Vorpal Warsword operates perfectly fine as well. This strategy should allow Zaluss to use Eat Your Soul, Cage of Bones, and Break Free exactly once at the very beginning, then stun her for the whole rest of the attack. In the case of a Cheap Shot dodge, Endless Pain will also be used halfway through. Classic Team--Warmaster Front Variation: Witch Knight Warmaster Thief Use the same skills as before. Plate of Undeath Team (by Ark_Prime): Warmaster Thief Knight Witch This strategy should allow Zaluss to use Eat Your Soul, Cage of Bones, and Break Free exactly once at the very beginning, then Endless Pain around halfway through which will activate Warmaster's Wrathful Strike damage bonus. Use Inspiration and then Shield Tactics right before Cage of Bones, then Shield Tactics again right before Endless Pain. Knight may occasionally need a common Heal potion in order to survive the pain; this is something you need to determine on the fly. In the case of a Cheap Shot dodge, Endless Pain will be followed by another Eat Your Soul and then Break Free. High Risk, High Reward Team--Warmaster Front Variation (by Bitocul): Witch Knight Warmaster Thief This strategy should allow Zaluss to use Eat Your Soul, Cage of Bones, and Break Free exactly once at the very beginning, then stun her for the whole rest of the attack. In the case of a Cheap Shot dodge, Endless Pain will also be used halfway through. Soul Skill Usage Inspiration should be used at every possible moment, with very few exceptions (if any at all). Shield Tactics and Vile Brew should be untouched, except to use Shield Tactics right before an Endless Pain occurs. Waylay is a bit more complicated. The game's timer ticks at the same speed for every device, even for those that run slower and lag more than others. Sadly, if you have a computer or phone that lags a lot, you will inevitably deal less damage than someone with a faster one. Game speed can effect the frequency at which you use Waylay, since you need to use it enough to end the run before Zaluss unstuns, but not so much that the run ends before Thief has used all his Backstabs (which deal the most damage out of all active and soul skills available). You also do not want to use Waylay in between a Flanking Strike and a Backstab, since it is more efficient to allow the Flanking Strike to buff the Backstab. The Dreaded Cheap Shot Dodge A critical moment of every dragon run is the dodgeable Cheap Shot at the beginning of the attack, which has a 10% chance of occurring. If Cheap Shot is dodged, there will be major repercussions down the road, such as the dragon using Endless Pain later on, or even worse, Break Free. Since there is neither a way to prevent the dodge nor to know in advance if it will happen, this will unfortunately be a major luck factor that you simply have to bear. It is important to note that Vest of the Flayer reduces enemy dodge by 5%, which makes the dodge less likely to occur. Demon's Skin results in a higher damage output overall if the dodge does not occur; however, it does not have the 5% dodge reduction, and its 50 damage every 3 turns will put Thief in greater danger if the dodge does occur. Whichever one is better depends on your preferences. If a Cheap Shot dodge does happen, you will need potions in order to survive the remainder of the run. Usually this will come in the form of using Shield Tactics to defend against Endless Pain and then using a Heal potion on Knight. If you have Thief with Demon's Skin equipped, give the potion to him and then use a Resurrect potion on Knight instead. Warmaster Front and Luck Manipulation If you decide to use a strategy involving Warmaster in the front line, for the purpose of activating his Wrathful Strike damage bonus after the first Eat Your Soul, proceed with caution. Zaluss has a 20% chance of hitting Warmaster with a critical hit, killing him instantly; and if this does happen, the run is unsalvageable even with a Resurrect potion. However, there is a trick you can use to anticipate and possibly prevent the death from happening. Turn on "Show Combat Actions" in the pause menu (this is not only for the dragon; it is helpful everywhere). Then, you must pause the game the moment that the combat actions become visible. There is a visual cue for this: When Zaluss flies across the screen twice and then lands on top of the nest, she will flap her wings exactly four times. Count the number of times she flaps her wings inwards, and once you reach 4, wait just a moment, and then hit Pause. You should now be able to see the upcoming combat actions in the background. If you see Battle Fury in queue, do nothing. If you don't, unpause, and immediately click/tap on any one of your heroes. Selecting a hero will reroll the RNG for Eat Your Soul, thus reducing the chance of a failed run from 20% (1 in 5) to 4% (1 in 25). Strategies for Players Below Level 55 General Information Players who are not yet level 55 may think that they cannot meaningfully contribute to the dragon until they have Tier 2 and 3 gear. This is false. However, it is very much true if your star levels are lagging behind. Remember to be diligent with gaining soul stones for Warmaster and Witch, since they must be 7 stars in order to succeed. Classic Team--Sub-55 Variation (by Plumpcorpse): Warmaster Thief Knight Witch *'Do NOT give Ambusher's Hacker to Warmaster.' It will completely destroy the run. He can use any other type of weapon, and theoretically, a maxed Tooth of the Lost God has more damage potential than a maxed Moon Mace (although the former is much less valuable outside of the dragon, and thus far less common). Any weapon will work, but whatever you do, do NOT give Ambusher's Hacker to Warmaster. **Knight will be much more vulnerable before level 55, so Blade of Wonder is preferred for the increased chance to dodge any of Zaluss's attacks. One could also opt to equip Vorpal Warsword for greater damage, but this drastically increases the chance that Knight will need a Heal, Immune, or Revive potion in order to survive. An alternative option is to replace Witch's Vile Dart with Refreshing Brew so that you can survive Endless Pain without potions, at the cost of potential damage from Witch and Warmaster. This strategy should allow Zaluss to use Eat Your Soul, Cage of Bones, and Break Free exactly once at the very beginning, then Endless Pain around halfway through, along with other moves here and there such as Break Free and Purge later on. A Cheap Shot dodge is thankfully impossible because Ambusher's Hacker reduces Zaluss's dodge chance to 0. Ancient Team (by Ashbringer, QuantumApocalypse, and Beatific): Druid Warmaster Blackguard Witch This strategy was most common in a previous version of Zaluss but became outdated when her Stun Resistance was buffed. Despite this, it is still a powerful strategy against stages 1-5 and can be used to decent effect against stages 6+. Pay close attention to the very first Cage of Bones. If you do not see any actions from Witch showing up afterwards, it means you need to use an Immune potion on her immediately. There are two major things you will need to balance when using this strategy: Invigor targeting and Soul Rend timing. The first Invigors should be used on Warmaster to increase Call to Arms and Battle Fury usage. Towards the end of the run, target Blackguard instead so he can dish out damage as rapidly as possible. Due to the fact that a fully healed hero cannot receive Invigor, some finesse is required--you must avoid having Warmaster or Blackguard reach full health unless it is absolutely necessary (for instance, using Rapid Regeneration in order to heal Blackguard from near death). Soul Rends should be timed to prevent Zaluss from using Break Free and escaping stunlock. Simply use Soul Rend right before Break Free appears in the combat actions, and about 50% of the time you will see Hex pop up next, prolonging the stunlock. Category:Guild Boss